Once Upon a Rainy Day
by Chiqanti Ceres
Summary: Jack's luck was probably rolling downhill when fate decided to destroy his beloved camera with a downpour of the century. When it was returned to him, he thought that was the end of it. Little did he know that fate still got something up in her sleeves, and that something was a woman by the name of Elsa. AU drabble.
1. Day 1 7:35 PM

"Please, please… God, Jesus, lucky stars, Santa or whatever higher being out there…help me out this once…" Jack prayed. "I swear I'll be good. I swear I'll never ask for anything for a while."

Jack's newfound faith blossomed when once upon an evening, when the sun was setting and the sky glowed beautifully crimson and he was aiming for a shot of the grandiose scenery, the universe decided to prank him and hail down the fiercest first rain of the year. It wasn't the kind that gives a warning drizzle at first and let all hell break loose later. It was a full blown fuck-you-and-your-expensive-camera kind of rain that even the thick canopy of trees couldn't protect him.

He straightaway made a dash for cover to the nearest inn/café/bar/sauna called the Wandering Oaken's Trading Post. With an order of the strongest glass of brandy and a borrowed towel, he prostrated himself on the bar table and dismantled everything. Unable to wish for a superpower to insta-dry his apparatus or screw the rainmaker, Jack could only hope he could save his precious work partner with a dry cloth and much luck. _Very_ much luck.

"Don't leave me now, baby… We still have lots to do."

"Yoo-hoo! Rain destroy your toy?" the kindly innkeeper asked.

"She's not a toy, big burly innkeeper, she's my soulmate. And I'm trying to resurrect her from whatever technological afterlife she's going to."

"Don't they have those waterproof bag thing?"

"Apparently, I'm one of those fools who thinks the force of nature ain't got nothing on me. Shameful amateur mistake."

"Well, good luck with that. Another glass of brandy, ja?"

"Please, and a hair dryer. Quickly!"

For the entirety of the brief conversation, Jack didn't even spare Oaken a glance. His mother would smack him for it, but when a lifetime of career was at stake, he was sure his mother would understand. Oaken returned with the requested hair dryer and a power strip. Jack lunged at it and plugged it in. He began drying the body of his camera all the while muttering praying to whichever god would listen; his 'bribe' were becoming more outrageous as he went on—starting from fasting, converting to becoming a hermit photographer (as if he wasn't already one).

Everything he could have done, he had done and it was finally the moment of truth. With a slight trembling hands, he reassembled his 'darling' and prepared for the outcome. Closing his eyes, he flicked the power switch. After a second that felt like an eternity, the screen lighted up and showed his default 'manual' setting.

"Oh, yeah! Welcome home, baby!" Jack crowed in victory, leaping from the stool he was sitting on. "You got me frightened for a second there. Don't ever do that again!" He was lucky he was the only one in the inn or someone would call the mental asylum.

Jack's monologue was interrupted with the entrance door' bell ringing and a customer entering. It was a woman, medium height and slender with a long platinum blonde braid swinging under her left shoulder. She carried an umbrella with her, although it didn't provide adequate protection for her drenched trench coat and black jeans.

"Yoo-hoo! Welcome back, Elsa."

The woman turned toward Oaken and smiled. "Hello again, Oaken. The usual please." She then sat at the corner of the room, took off her coat and dived into a world of her own accompanied by a book she plucked out from her bag.

Her smile, her gait and her figure. Suddenly, Jack was regretful he used up all his luck to save his camera.

* * *

 **So... the plot of this story sprung into mind because of the never-ending rainy nights my hometown has been having. This will probably be a drabble with inconsistent update time (perhaps when writing TSK is becoming a chore and I just want to let loose). I'll try not to focus on one and abandon the other entirely. The two will progress in tandem (hopefully) and well... we'll see...  
**


	2. Day 1 8:06 PM

Jack didn't realize he had been staring until Oaken took away the borrowed hairdryer and power strip. It was fortunate for him that the object of his open admiration didn't realize she was being stared at either—which Jack found unfortunate because he wanted to use what was left of his luck to do other, more daring things.

Oaken was preparing the woman's order—a cup of hot chocolate—when Jack scooted across the bar table. "Hey, big burly innkeeper, who's that?"

"Oh dear, I didn't know you're a bit deaf. Her name is Elsa." Oaken slightly raised his voice in an effort to help the speculated slightly hearing-impaired man. Hearing her name, Elsa shot a cursory glance, but quickly returned her attention to her book.

"I'm not hard of hearing!" Jack protested before dropping into a whisper. "And I'd appreciate it if you don't increase your volume. What I'm asking is _who_ is she?"

"She is regular and also nurse at Arendelle Hospital. Another glass of brandy, ja?"

"Perhaps I'll need one soon."

"Wait one moment, ja? Her order first."

"Actually…let me help you send it to her table."

"That would be most helpful. Here you go. Be careful, it is hot."

Jack took the steaming mug of hot chocolate. His precious camera was left alone and forgotten on the bar table alongside his unfinished glass of brandy. He racked his brain trying to find the best first line to say to her and decided to just improvise along the way. Letting out an unconsciously held breath, he marched over to her table.

"Your order, milady, and if I'm allowed to say, a great choice for the weather." Jack said, placing the mug on the table.

Elsa glanced up from her book, her eyebrows furrowed for the briefest moment wondering why it wasn't Oaken who served her. It was soon replaced with a warm smile that Jack wished he could immortalize—he would if it wouldn't make him look like a creep. "Oh, hello. Are you Oaken's new assistant?"

"Well, not exactly, but I'll be his assistant if that means I'll get a chance to talk to you. May I?" Jack pointed to the chair across from her.

"Will you actually leave if I say no?"

"Absolutely."

"Then, please do."

"Uhm…Sit?"

"No, leave." Her voice was clipped, losing all the warmth she had shown before. "Thank you for your trouble though." And with that she continued to focus on her book.

Jack was awestruck at her merciless rejection and her no-bullshit attitude. "Okay then…" He awkwardly walked back to his own seat, feeling more curious than embarrassed. His loser's welcome was in the form of a smirking innkeeper as if he had a part in it and took pleasure in his humiliation. Scratch that, he _did_ take pleasure in it.

"What was that?" Jack hissed with eyes wide in astonishment.

"You've had the pleasure of meeting Queen Elsa, the Unapproachable. You are number thirty-six of men she has shot down. I've been counting."

Jack was sure now he had used up the last of his luck.

* * *

 **Review Reply:**

 **Guest: why thank you. not much of the storyline revealed yet though. Hahaha.**


	3. Day 1 8:28 PM

It was probably the weirdest thing ever to hear about someone in front of the said person, weirder still if that someone paid little care being talked about. That strangeness was what was happening at the moment. Jack was nursing his brandy (and wounded pride) while listening to Oaken talking about Elsa's past 'achievements'.

"One time, there was this fellow who couldn't take 'no'. She shot him down right off before he could say anything. Oh, he was hurt and insulted her right to her face." Oaken then dropped his accent wondrously. "'You think just because you're slightly prettier than anybody else you can treat people like that?' And do you know what she said?"

Jack stopped sipping his brandy. "I can imagine, but go on."

Adopting Elsa's feminine tone and impeccably dropping his accent once more, he spoke "'Do you think just because you're feigning friendliness with underlying motives I should entertain you?' I've never seen anyone turned so red so fast. He stormed away, not even paying for his drinks. Elsa paid for it later and apologized for making me lose a customer."

Jack took a peek from the corner of his eyes wondering if Elsa took any offense in this. To his expectation (and chagrin) she remained ever stoic, as if she had entered a bubble world of her own and nothing matters except for her book and her hot chocolate.

"Goodness… You should've given me a little heads-up before you let me humiliate myself."

"Learning from failure is the best way to learn, ja? Another?"

"No, thank you. Wait…you know what. Just a little bit. I'm still going to try again after all."

"Oh dear, that's not good. That's what everyone said before they were rejected again." Still he refilled Jack's glass.

"I'm not going to be like the rest."

"That's what they said too."

"She'll talk to me."

"Heard that before."

"Thanks for the encouragement, big guy."

"Don't say I didn't tell you."

Jack finished his drink in one gulp and marched to her table with newfound purpose. His assurance would be very comical if Elsa shot him down before he could say anything else. She didn't though, or perhaps she paid no notice to his reattempt to establish a conversation. He toned down the little voice that said this was a bad idea.

Starting off, he harrumphed to get her attention which in her dictionary was a slight glance up and an obvious annoyed expression. "I think we got off to a wrong footing. Can we try this again? Hello, my name's Jack."

"Hello Jack, I'm not interested."

"I haven't offered anything yet. If you'll just give me a chance..."

Jack thought his fortune was finally turning to the upside when Elsa closed her book with a purposeful slam and folded her arms in front of her. Or perhaps he was as delusional as he was a minute ago.

"A one-time fling? No? A chance to get to know each other? Phone number? Friendship that fortuitously develops into a deeper relationship?" His gaping mouth betrayed him. "Ah, it's the last one isn't it?"

Delusional. Confirmed.

"If you'll just let me finish what I was saying, I can swear I'm much cleverer and likeable than I first seemed."

"Go on then. Say something clever." She challenged.

Smirking, Jack opened his mouth, only to close it at the next second. "Excuse me. I'll be right back." And he retreated to the comfort of Oaken's non-stop flow of alcoholic beverage.

* * *

 **Never knew writing drabbles is so much fun and easier than a full chapter. Feels like I can update almost everyday with no pressure. Then again it's like 1/6 the length of the shortest chapter I made.  
**

 **Furiyan: Double denied**

 **Silence In Winter: well, I'm going to get bitten for saying this but I intent to humiliate him through and through. I don't know why, just felt the urge. And goodness, you really tear apart my stories to the most minute detail. I love it. Thank you**


	4. Day 1 8:34 PM

"What is wrong with me?" Jack groaned softly so Elsa wouldn't hear him lest he came across more pathetic than he already was (although even if he did, Jack was sure she would be unfazed by it). "I swear to God, I'm not usually such a…"

"Dimwit?" Oaken poured a glass of consolation brandy for Jack's effort.

"I was gonna say stuttering fool, but yeah, dimwit works too." Jack emptied his glass and refused a refill. He was already pushing his limits and the last thing he wanted to be perceived as was a _drunken_ stuttering fool. "What am I gonna do? If I don't come back there with anything less than a silken phrase… God, why does she seems to have heard every pick up line known to man."

"That's because she _has._ Give it up, friend. Fear not, you won't be first."

It was a tempting offer. Swallow his pride, admit defeat and stop all the meaningless gallantry and returned to his original purpose of why he was there. Yet, he made a mistake of looking back, and his self-acclaimed flawless photographer eyes could not tear away from the sight. Under the dim light of the incandescent light that softly reflected her platinum blond braid, her light blue eyes dilating and her ruby red lips curling into a small smile, her lithe fingers tracing the edge of her book, it was the whole definition of picture perfect.

"How am I giving up 'that'?" Jack muttered breathlessly.

He wished he had something to capture the moment forever, which he actually did, but his senses seemed to be eager to leave him in all aspects. And once more he found himself staring, but this time—knowing the other party wouldn't even care if he did—he didn't stop himself. Knowing his conversation partner wouldn't respond any longer, Oaken excused himself and set out to do his own thing. Silence held the establishment until at exactly 8:45 PM, Elsa finally closed her book and snapped Jack from his reverie. She began tidying up her belongings and finished the last of her now lukewarm chocolate while Jack shuffled about trying not to get caught staring.

Elsa walked over to the bar and for the merest of second, Jack had his hopes up and remembered himself. True enough, instead of him, she went to speak to Oaken, paying for her drink and bidding the man goodbye. Jack was so out of himself that he forgot to offer to pay for her. He knew that he would be invisible to her so he saved himself the hurt by not paying too much attention of her passing. His curiosity got the better of him though and he glanced discreetly just to have one last look of her.

She caught him this time, but instead of ignoring him or blatantly showing her distaste, she nodded almost imperceptibly. A small acknowledgement or consolation, Jack knew, but it got to him so badly he was over the moon. Elsa turned around and went out, braving the dying rain with her umbrella. When the door closed behind her, Jack leapt to his feet and hollered Oaken over.

"Oaken! She's here every day, right? Same time?" Jack asked rapidly.

"Except during her day offs, yes." Oaken observed Jack's face as it changed from excitement to deep thought to excitement once more. "What are you thinking?"

"The Queen is hiding behind her castle wall of unsociability, thinking no one could penetrate through. That's because everyone was doing it wrong. You don't throw yourself at the wall." Jack smirked, a clear sign of his confidence returning. "If you want to get to her, you have to lay a siege."

* * *

 **Replies:**

 **Silence In Winter: the intervals are just because I don't know how to title the chapters and it's definitely not a chapter. I guess I want to try making Jack the lovestruck puppy he's so often depicted as and Elsa the cold, resilient queen she is.**

 **froste682: the story has just begun so I thought to rein in on the sass lest Elsa came across as a-pardon my language-bitch. Jack is in for a sassing of his lifetime though, don't worry.**


	5. Day 1 9:12 PM

" _You what, mate?!"_ The voice on the other end of the line hollered. " _Can you repeat that coz I think you said you want me to whop your ass with a cricket bat."_

Jack plastered a smirk albeit knowing the other party couldn't see it. It was one of his little habit when he was going to utter his best bullshit. Edmund Aster was his work partner during his worst days and best friend during his bests. He was a stoic man who hated anything that ruined his perfectly planned plans, and Jack was doing just that.

"Oh, you poor oversized kangaroo…" Jack crooned. "You're going deaf… I said I'm going to stay at another inn, one that's nearer to Arendelle Natural Reserve."

" _And where are you right now?"_

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, the inn I told you about."

" _Stay there, I'm grabbing my cricket bat."_

"Must you be so dramatic, Mund-mund? It's a sensible change, you know."

" _Don't you dare call me 'Mund-mund', you little whacker. Does the word 'no-refund' means anything to you? Were you even listening when I asked you—for probably the tenth time—if you're okay with the place we'll be staying?"_

"Yeah, you might have lost me at the third time, buddy."

" _When I get my hands on you, I'll beat you into a bloody pulp even your mother won't recognize you."_

"I love you too, Mundie, but before you do anything of the sort, just hear my reasoning, okay? First off, it's nearer. I can literally walk back and forth to our target place without wasting time. Second, it's really cheap and cozy and— "

" _There's a girl, isn't there?"_ Edmund cut him off.

Grimacing, Jack tried his best to make his voice didn't sound too shaky. "Gee…what are you talking about, munchkin? What girl? My only love is you, babe."

" _Playing nicknames, making excuses,_ disgusting _denial_. _There's definitely a girl here, so spill."_

"Her name is Elsa," admitted Jack. He knew playing games with Edmund when it was blown was a good recipe to get him to really went through with his threat. "A regular here and a goddess descended."

" _I don't care if she's a goddess descended or Aphrodite herself, you get your bloody ass back here and stop spouting nonsense."_

"Edmund, I can't," Jack whimpered pleadingly. "See, you always say that the only thing I'm worth is my photographer's eyes right? Well, I took one look at her and I just… Wham! You get what I'm saying?"

" _You're making as much sense as a dog trying to teach the alphabets."_

"I can't give up, Edmund, I just can't. You're married. Surely, you know how it feels."

There was a sound of exasperated sighing. Knowing Edmund, he was probably massaging his eyelids. _"Look, mate,"_ Edmund said, _"we only have one month to produce something worth showing or Weselton will have our balls. We…no,_ you _ain't got the time for shitting around and I can't save you like the last time you chased a one-time fling in the previous job."_

"This isn't a one-time fling!" Jack denied strongly. "And I don't need saving, thank you very much. I'll balance work and chasing equally."

" _Then you're all the more screwed. We're not from this town, remember? Even if you get the girl, what then?"_

"I…" Jack stammered. "I'll figure something out… I think."

" _Ho boy… You're really hooked. What has she done to you?"_

Admitting the next part was hard for Jack, especially because he knew his Australian friend would mock the shit out of him with it in the future, but he had to convince him somehow. "Shot me down, twice, before I can even utter a single 'Hey, I can't help but see how the light in the room just focuses on you'."

There was a satisfied guffaw coming from the speaker. _"Now I'm intrigued. Well, if I can't change your mind, maybe_ she _can."_

"So, I can stay here?" Jack prodded carefully.

" _Sure, wouldn't let you miss the chance to learn the lesson of humility. Hell, maybe I'll get Thiana to take her paid leave early and come here. You'll be paying for her stay anyway."_

"Gee… thanks for the support, Dad."

" _I don't remember having a numbskull for a son. I'll send your things tomorrow or throw them down the trash bin, whichever suits my mood."_

"And I'll spill to Thiana that you've been taking one too many spoonful of sugar in your coffee, how's that, kangaroo?"

"… _Point taken. Text me the address. See ya."_

"Night-night, Mundie."

Jack cut off the line and grinned to himself. He looked up and see Oaken shaking his head in disapproval.

* * *

 **Changing the rating to M coz I wanna practice cursing. Took a page of the coffee and sugar thing from Furiyan. (sorry)  
**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Silence In Winter: I am trying to work on my description skill. It's something I lack very much. That and cursing.**

 **Littlemiss-RozaAnn: pftt... indeed.**


	6. Day 1 9:30 PM

_8:45 PM_

 _Leave Oaken and go to the bus station_

 _9:00 PM_

 _Bus arrives_

 _9:30 PM_

 _Arrive at home._

Such was her ritual that Elsa had followed with a discipline of a devout. She didn't do it on a whim or mere pleasure alone. She could live without her daily intake of hot chocolate. She didn't have to read her books at Oaken. Necessity drove her to act as such. Necessity caused by…

"Elsa? Are you home?"

This…

Elsa sighed and put on her invisible mask. Drops of rain splattered as she shook her umbrella and leaned it against the wall. She dropped her keys on the bowl and hung her coat on the hanger. There was a sound of footsteps descending the stairs and her mother's head peaked out.

"Did the rain get you? Why are you home so late?"

"I'm fine, mom. It's the usual you know." Elsa smiled. Only she knew how forced it was.

"I really don't like it that my daughter comes home so late. Why don't you ask Hans to drive you home?"

There it is…

"Mom, for the last and probably two hundredth time, there's nothing between me and Hans anymore. It's over…"

"I can't help but pity him, honey. He's been very good to you and you just ended it so abruptly. Why won't you give him a chance?"

"I have my own reason, mom. Please, I'm tired. Can we stop talking about it every single day?"

"But, Elsa…"

"Elsa! You're home! Finally!" Anna's voice echoed from the staircase. "I need you up here ASAP!"

"Be right there, sis." Elsa shouted back. "I'm sorry, mom. Let's discuss this another time."

Elsa left before Idun could say anything else, breathing a sigh of relief with her back turned. She rushed up the stairs and went to Anna's room. She closed the door behind her and her shoulder slumped considerably. Anna half-giggled when her sister so uncharacteristically threw herself onto the bed.

"Must I suffer through that every single day…" Elsa groaned.

"Apparently so." Anna snickered. "How's my save, sis?"

"Impeccable. You're becoming one hell of an actress, sister dear."

"Do you think I should audition for a movie?"

"Get your head off the clouds. Try commercials first." They both burst into laughter.

"But you know, Elsa," Elsa's expression took a sharp turn to gloom, but whether or not Anna noticed it, she did a great job pretending not to care and went on, "I can't help but agree with them about Hans. Maybe…you ended things too abruptly? I know there was something there. I could see it. If you give it time, maybe…"

"Anna…" her voice was dangerously cold. "Drop it." Not a plea, not a request, Elsa was outright _commanding_ her.

The two words packed such a weight that Anna shrunk in her chair. Then, as quickly as it had come, her sternness disappeared and her expression softened. "Anna, I know what you have with Kristoff is miraculous and beautiful and you want me to experience the same thing. I will, don't worry, just not with Hans. There are things I'm not yet prepared to share with you, but someday… I promise."

"I'm sorry, sis…"

"No… _I'm_ sorry for snapping at you." Elsa pulled Anna into her arms. "Forgive me?"

"I will if you help me with my homework."

Elsa smiled. "Don't I always?"

* * *

 **Yeah so, sorry for the late update. Things have been piling up on me again and the mood to write was nowhere to be seen.  
**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Silence in Winter: i definitely ship bunnyxjack bromance. thank you for the compliments. Much needed certainly. Been feeling under the weather (due to lack of confidence) lately.**

 **noircorda: thank you! sorry for the downtime tho**

 **heartonfire: thank you! jack is one tough nail to pound, but elsa is one tough ice to crack hahaha. im delirious... sorry**


	7. Day 1 10:18 PM

Elsa threw herself upon her bed, glad to finally be able to rest and relax. It had been a long day at the hospital and the last thing she had wanted was another guy hitting on her, her parents pestering her or helping Anna with her homework. Still, she had gone through all that just fine and (mostly) unscathed. Everything could be worse. She could lose a patient. The guy hitting on her could be a stalker. For the most part, she was ready to face another day.

She closed her eyes and sleep came easily with the sound of the rain lulling her into deep slumber. Trouble was, the day—or rather the night—wasn't done with her yet.

She dreamt. In her dream, she moved back to half a year ago. In her dream, she was still with Hans, sitting inside his car. In her dream, she was the hapless observer watching their last conversation repeat itself.

They were watching the sun rolled under the horizon to mark the end of their date. They had lunch at a very nice restaurant earlier and walked by the beach after. Elsa was content and happy, but Hans had been fidgeting nervously all day. What smile he gave had been weak and forced, and what attention he gave her seemed to be drawn from the deepest part of him with great effort. Elsa had thought not to mention it. She had never been someone who pry into other's business. Even if the question was at the tip of her tongue, she kept it to herself.

Fortunately—or unfortunately—Hans too had had enough of keeping it bottled in, so he spoke. "Can I be honest with you?" His voice was trembling and full of resignation.

"After all these years you still have to ask?" Elsa chuckled.

He took a deep breath in and let it out dramatically, scratched his hair and shook his head. Elsa began to feel uncomfortable but kept her silence. "Look, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. Elsa, I don't think this…us…will ever going to work."

Elsa sat stupefied. It was a bolt out of the blue. There hadn't been any rough patches during their relationship. What fight they had, they always settled peacefully like adults. He had been very sweet and she had responded in kind. And even though she had never said it, she loved him. She never thought he would end it and so abruptly too at that.

"You want to break up?" Elsa spoke with a calm composure belying her wrecked state of mind. She tried to find whatever did go wrong and couldn't find anything.

"If you're alright with it." She couldn't believe that he sounded slightly hopeful.

"Can I ask why?"

"Don't get me wrong, Elsa. You're beautiful and great and—"

"God, I hope this isn't one of those 'It's not you, it's me' kind of break-up."

"It's not. I promise. What I meant to say is… Gosh, why is this so hard? What I meant to say, we both know we got into this relationship in the first place to appease our parents. We thought we could grow to love each other with time so we gave it a shot." He sighed again. "I tried…but I just… I can't see you in that light."

"I…I see…"

"You…understand?" he asked carefully.

"I do." _No, I don't_. "What makes up your mind?"

Hans gulped once and spoke the next sentence deliberately softly. "I met a girl…"

"Ah, I see now…" Her sarcasm couldn't sound thicker. "Are you dating her now?"

"What? No! I respect you too much to do that!" Hans blurted out. He scratched his head in frustration. "I know how it sounds, but there's nothing going on with me and her. It's just that we talked and I couldn't explain it…but I felt a connection that I have never felt before with anyone ever..." Hans stopped himself knowing his words could be considered offensive. He turned to her, ready to face whatever fury she wanted to unleash. Instead, Elsa was regarding him coolly. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she didn't betray any emotion at all.

An uncomfortable silence settled. Hans was frozen under her stare. It was as if she was searching him, dissecting the words he had said and peering through his mind. Finally, she nodded. "I can understand that."

"Elsa, I'm sorry."

She shook her head as if refusing his apology. "There's nothing to forgive. Things didn't work out. That's all there is to it." She was lying though. She was enraged. She was heartbroken. She let none of it show.

Hans let out a sigh of relief as if a great burden had been lifted off his back. "What do we tell our parents? This won't look good at all… We might just ruin their friendship."

"Well, that's simple enough. We tell them nothing. It's a clean break. Things didn't work out. That's all there is to it." She realized she was repeating her previous words, but her mind was a jumble and she couldn't think of anything else.

Hans reached for her hand then. Elsa flinched but let him took it. "Thank you… for understanding… for everything…"

"Of course…"

"I'll drive you home."

"Of course…"

* * *

 **So... Yeah... I went MIA again. I could tell you all the reason but it's going to be long so I won't bother.  
**

 **If anyone wondered if Hans is lying or hiding anything, let me save you all the trouble. No, he wasn't. He's an average genuine guy who's trying to do what's best. For once I just want to put him in a good light. So... yeah...**

 **heartonfire: well hope that answers that. It wasnt all Hans, actually, I think**

 **Silence in Winter: Not really not good per se... Things just didn't work out... She loved him, he didn't love her back. That's all there is to it.**

 **AFineMess101: well, nothing to deep. the plot should be as straight as an arrow. we'll see tho**

 **MaravillaKatan47: no one is going full Arturo Gatti on anyone. calm your horses or in this case... boxers... lol XD**


	8. Day 2 1:30 PM

"Well, here ya go. That's the last of 'em." Edmund dropped Jack's luggage unceremoniously. Of course it was only the one containing his clothes and not his precious apparatus. No matter how pissed off his best friend is, he still knew the limits. "Now…" He cracked his knuckles. "About that beating up I promised you."

"Oh, you can do that," Jack shrugged nonchalantly. As calm as he might look on the outside, he was pretty terrified if Edmund really went through with his threat. His friend was huge, standing at six foot one, muscled and did he mention also a master of Tai Chi? God knows why he chose to be a photographer. He'd be better off becoming a bouncer somewhere. He got the looks too, a daunting grey full beard with the shaggy hair to match. "Or I can treat you to an eggnog open bar."

Edmund perked up instantly. Having a sweet-tooth, loves children and secretly a romantic, it was as if the guy trying so hard to be cute despite his menacing build. Not that Jack was complaining though. It was good to have something to tease about him.

"They have eggnog here?" The disbelief in his voice was so much like a hopeful child that Jack just had to snigger.

"Fully stocked all year round. So? What do you say?"

Edmund frowned. Whether because he couldn't believe Jack would use that against him or couldn't believe his own weakness, Jack couldn't say for sure. "Fine. Sold."

So, after stowing away all of Jack's belongings in his rented room, Jack bought his safety with a giant mug of eggnog—minus the bourbon though, Edmund still had to drive back to the hotel and it was still early in the afternoon, so it was really just a mug of glorified vanilla sauce. Jack could never stand the overly sweet stuff, so he satisfied himself with a glass of iced coffee.

"I must say though this place is quite a beaut," Edmund spoke in between sips, "it got that cabin in the woods kind of feel."

"Isn't it? And you're so against me moving here."

"I'm against the idea of you cracking onto some chicks on the job."

"You were whining about the deposit." Jack pointed out.

"I'm more pissed that you're doing that _again_."

"Don't get all jealous over me now, Mund-mund. You're still my number one." Jack snickered.

That earned him a slap on the back of his head. "I don't care if you get her or got shot down so badly I have to call the hospital, you dawdle again, I ain't covering your ass this time. Clear?"

"Crystal. Duly noted, pocketed and saved." Jack gestured pocketing a scrap of paper and zipping it.

"Good. Now, where is this girl anyway? I want to see if she's worth all the trouble."

"Unlucky for you, she's not here right now. Even if she is, I'm not going to let you see her. Two guys eyeing for a girl will creeped her out enough. You'll obliterate any diminishing good impression she has of me."

Somewhere behind the bar, Oaken snorted making the two guys turned to him. "Sorry. I'm just remembering yesterday. More coffee, ja?"

" _Thank you_ for making my point, Oaken, and no, thank you. See, what I mean?"

"Well, I'm not gonna see her then I'm not gonna see her. Let's cut this slacking off and get to work, alright?"

"What? Now?"

"You I think I lobbed in just to be your errand boy? Nah, mate. We're photo-hunting right now."

"But…but…what if I missed her?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Oaken chimed in. "She comes at eight, always. Didn't I tell you yesterday?"

"See, you're not gonna see her for another six hours. Let's go." Edmund grabbed him by the collar and literally dragged him outside.

"Fine! But if I missed her, I'll have your head."

"Right, and if we have nothing to show for that figjam Weselton, I'll tell him he can have your head _and_ your balls."

* * *

 **Hello, hello, I'm back with another short update for this short drabble.  
**

 **Another Jack & Edmund moment, what fun! Someone have accused me of shipping Jackmund, he/she might be right.**

 **Review Reply:**

 **MaravillaKatana (change ur name?): right... u need a time out. let's get a bench somewhere and i'll fan you out of your bloodlust, whddya say? (Just kidding)**

 **Sil-bD9: yessir!**

 **Invisible Me: oh wow... So sorry about that... why do i have a knack for bringing up bad memories.**

 **Guest: yessir!**


	9. Day 2 4:48 PM

Jack and Edmund returned to the inn three hours later, drenched and exhausted. The weather had decided to troll them again and showered them with a downpour from hell when it had been as sunny as a July's afternoon. Thankfully, Jack was prepared this time while Edmund… Well, he just learnt an important lesson. He was sitting hunched over the bar table in his wet clothing (much to Oaken's displeasure), going through the same ritual Jack had been through yesterday with the white-haired man chuckling over his misfortune at his side.

"Tell me again why are we out here in the middle of a bloody rainy season?" Edmund grumbled.

"Because our boss is an asshole?"

"How in the bloody hell did I forget that..." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, cheer up, you sad kangaroo. There's a silver lining in every cloud."

"Yeah? What's in this one?"

"Beats me," Jack shrugged, "but it sure is fun watching you suffer." He smiled wryly just to add salt to the wound.

"Get stuffed, you wanker! You're lucky I'm too buggered to give you a proper bashing."

"Chill, my sweet bunny. Nah, actually, you look cold already. Here," Jack tossed him a towel that he received from Oaken, "can't have you getting sick on me now, can I."

Edmund snatched it from the air and mumbled a grudging gratitude. "Why aren't you getting out of that sodden thing?"

Jack rubbed his hair with his own towel and glanced at his partner. "It's been awhile since I'm this refreshed. I'll get changed when you leave." That was a lie. He actually was pitying him that he couldn't bear getting warm and cozy while Edmund was bent over double trying to save his precious camera cold and shivering. An odd way of showing camaraderie, but subtle affections is the way to go unless you wanted to get teased. "You want to borrow my clothes?"

"Like I could fit in those small sacks you call clothing."

"Well, _excuse me_ for not being a buffed tattooed ranger from the Outback like you." Jack sneered. "At least, take a shower and ask Oaken to throw your clothes in the dryer."

"I'm fine. And I'll be better as soon as I get this thing working again."

"What's the point spending all those time in the gym if you're afraid of showing a little bit of skin? Oy, Oaken!" Jack hollered.

"Anything I could help you gentlemen with?"

"Yeah, I'd like a pot of scalding hot water please." Edmund answered without even glancing up. "I suddenly feel the urge to throw one at his smug face."

"Ha…ha…ha… I feel the love, I really do." Jack rolled his eyes. "Do you have a dryer we could use?"

"That would be a dollar per use."

"Just add it to my tab. Off with those wretchedly things now, Edmund, and I mean now."

"God, you sound just like my mother."

"Oh, you caught that?" Jack smirked. "I _was_ imitating her. Now, the shirt?"

Edmund let out an exasperated sigh and stopped what he was doing. "Here!" He took off his wet shirt and balled it up before throwing it at Jack's face which Jack only managed to somewhat deflected. "Just because I know you wouldn't shut up until I give it to you." Edmund returned to focusing on his camera.

Jack picked his shirt up from the floor and handed it over to Oaken. "And would you give him his eggnog before he bite my head off?"

"Anything else?"

"That's all. Thanks big guy."

Oaken nodded and left the two alone. Jack observed Edmund pouring all his concentration into resuscitating his camera and smirked. There was no hint of frustration in the other guy, unlike him the other night, only exasperation. Calm and collected as always. Jack felt the urge to poke fun at him returned.

"Now if only a customer would come in and see this giant exhibitionist doing something suspicious on the bar table…" he mused.

A towel flew at his direction but Jack was ready for it. He leapt from his stool and ran upstairs, on the way shouting, "I love you too, Bunny!"

Edmund shook his head and resumed his focus. He snapped a few shots with his camera once he was sure it was properly dry and sighed in relief when it worked perfectly. Oaken returned then with a mug of steaming eggnog and a clean bathrobe.

"He's a good friend, ja?"

"More of an annoyance than friend, but yeah, that he is." Edmund wrapped himself in the robe before returning the discarded towel.

"I thought him a woman-chasing _pridurok_ , but he takes good care of his friend."

"He might come across a player, but he's a pretty decent bloke. His childish ways often got him misunderstood. He's not a… what did you call him again, mate?"

" _Pridurok_ – a douchebag."

Edmund scoffed. "That he might be. To those who deserve it. But more often he's just a big kid."

"I hope I won't have to throw him out. I had to toss out a few persistent ones who doesn't know how to give up."

"Well, if he's ever becoming like that, you just give me a ring, mate. I'll be happy to bash his brains out. Been waiting for the chance, really."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update (although really, there's no set update time here lol). I was sick...again...  
**

 **I have this monthly quota of being sick and this month, it seems my body is really trying to make full use of it. Anyway...**

 **... yes... I worship JackxBunny bromance**

 **Replies:**

 **Invisible Me: thank you for reading and for the compliments and following this story**

 **Deadbreath: well, i try to be funny. Haven't got a humor bone in my body so it's quite the struggle. Glad you like it though, thank you**

 **noircorda: gotta wait until the next one, I guess... thank you**

 **MysticMadness101: why, thank you :)**

 **SharKohen: I'm glad you see it. thank you for the compliment.**


	10. Day 2 6:12 PM

It was raining again. Just like it had been all week. Just like it had been _that day_. Elsa stood by the large window, entranced by the falling drops. Her hand was pressed against it, the glass was cool to the touch. That's good. Elsa loved the cold. It kept her mind sharp.

"It sucks that it rains so much, doesn't it?" Elsa turned slowly and found Aurora approaching her. She was the girl from the receptionist who have—what her friends called—the golden voice. A voice that could calm anyone no matter how anxious or fearful the person was. She loved all things sunny, all things cheerful. Rain, of course, was an abomination for her.

Elsa shrugged. "I think it's calming."

Aurora stared at her like she just grew an extra limb. She stopped when she remembered her manners. "Your shift has ended. Why haven't you clocked out?"

"I'm thinking of doing overtime."

"I can't let you do that. Doctor Hamada explicitly said that you're not allowed doing anymore overtime. You overwork yourself too much, Elsa." She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Aurora, really."

Elsa thought she sounded very convincing, but Aurora didn't look like she was convinced. Her brow still knotted with worry. Elsa didn't know what else to say that would change that.

"Elsa," Aurora said finally, "would you accompany me to the pantry? Belle's father just returned from Switzerland and he gave this delicious chocolate mix. You like hot chocolate, don't you?"

Elsa knew with all her being that it was a trap. Knew that if she accepted, Aurora would dissect her feelings as finely as Doctor Hamada would his patients. "I'd love that." …What else could she say? She's still human. She couldn't say no to hot chocolate. It would be blasphemous. It would be against the course of nature. And more importantly, hot chocolate!

And so, moments after, she found herself in the pantry, a mug of steaming hot chocolate warming her fingers, its richness overwhelming her taste bud. With the pitter patter of the rain in the background, Elsa was in a state of tranquility.

"So, Elsa," started Aurora, disenchanting her of her illusion, "how's Anna?"

Of the many things her colleague could ask, that one was unexpected. "Uhm, she's fine…? I guess. She's in college and we both know the same old problems she's facing."

"Ugh… tell me about it. People say you'll miss your college days the most, but I think that only applies for the popular folks. What's her major?"

"She's undecided, for now. She's taking all the subjects she thinks interesting."

"That's smart. You don't want to be too hasty and end up regretting it later."

"Uhm, Aurora? Why are you asking this? I thought… I expected you're going to ask about my problem?"

"Would you like to talk about that instead, then?" She raised her own mug to her lips, eyes never leaving hers. Elsa realized that she had taken the bait; she could almost see the victorious smile behind the mug.

"Wow, you're good…" Elsa admitted.

Aurora shrugged, still smiling although coming from her, it was far from smug. "I'm ready when you are."

Elsa took a moment to gather her thought. She wasn't sure she could impart everything to her; they weren't exactly what she'd call close friends. But perhaps that's exactly who she needed: an impartial third party.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "I overwork myself because I need an escape." Elsa checked if Aurora would have any reaction at all, but she just stared on, spurring her to continue. "I had a relationship that didn't work out. The guy was a family friend and it was a matchmaking so everyone is asking why we broke up. I can't bring myself to tell them the real reason."

"Why?"

"Because it will tarnish the guy's image."

"So, you're doing it for him? You still love him?"

"It's been six months, Aurora. I'd like to think I've moved on. I'm just tired of everyone badgering me to try work things out with him again."

"Or maybe you're doing it for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're trying to protect yourself. You've opened up your heart for someone and he crushed it. You think by not talking about it, you could run away from that fact. You don't want to be seen as vulnerable."

Elsa was dumbfounded. She never expected Aurora had it in her to hit the wound where it would hurt the most. She had thought the blonde would give a pep talk like what girlfriends would do. Then again, how exasperating if she truly did that. The last thing Elsa wanted was another encouraging words. "You may be right…" said Elsa.

Aurora stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, if only for a moment. She went to wash her empty mug and spoke again. "You can run away as long as you want, but a time will come when you have to turn around and face it. When that time comes, feel free to look for me. I can be the shoulder you cry on." She dried her hands on the towel and turned around to face Elsa. "I'll be going first. You can stay until the rain died down, but I hope you won't follow through with your plan to work overtime."

"You know what," Elsa emptied her mug in one big gulp, "I think a walk in the rain is just what I need."

* * *

 **Sorry for the tardiness. Have been stuck with it for quite awhile. Now that I have three stories to juggle, I think the updates will come even longer.  
**

 **Review Reply:**

 **Invisible Me: thank you. I also love Bunnyjack moments. I won't feel better though. Being sick is part of my monthly routine.**

 **heartonfire: oh, don't feel burdened to review. I'm happy if you did, I'm okay if you didnt. You sticking around for more is enough for me.**

 **MaravillaKatana: makes you wonder how he put up with him all these times huh?**

 **MysticMadness101: Elsa's working, sadly. Would be funny if she did tho.**

 **Joelle98: thank you for the input. english is not my first language so i duly apologize. I do have the big picture, but I'm flexible with the details. Go ahead and feel free to give any ideas. My PM inbox is always open. thank you for the high praise.**

 **Guest 1: im sorry it took so long for me to update. thank you for your patiene**

 **Guest 2: thank you. sorry it took so long**


End file.
